Terima Kasih
by Kadek8785
Summary: Dibalik kebahagiaan dan kemerdekaan yang kita nikmati kini terdapat pengorbanan yang besar dari para pahlawan dan hari ini satu-satunya yang kita bisa katakan pada mereka adalah terima kasih.


**Title: Terima Kasih**

 **Rate: T**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia bukan punya saya tetapi milik Himaruya serta segala hal yang ada dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya kecuali OC saya Ayu. Semuanya milik penciptanya masing-masing.**

 **Summary: Dibalik** **kebahagiaan** **dan kemerdekaan yang kita nikmati kini terdapat pengorbanan yang besar dari para pahlawan dan hari ini satu-satunya yang kita bisa katakan pada mereka adalah terima kasih.**

Derap langkah kaki terdengar di sebuah lapangan luas. Para pasukan baris berbaris di bawah teriknya matahari. Deretan orang-orang dari penjuru kota dan negeri berdiri mengelilingi lapangan tersebut. Pasukan marching band memainkan alunan music yang semangat bersama dengan paduan suara dan orchestra mengiringi. Dengan semangat dan perasaan bangga mengikuti upacara pada tanggal 17 August 2016. Untuk merayakan ulang tahun Negara Indonesia.

Seorang gadis berparas cantik di usia 20-an berdiri sendiri melihat upacara yang tengah berlangsung dari bawah salah satu pohon di Istana Merdeka. Tak terlihat oleh siapapun disana termasuk para pasukan keamanan. Senyuman hangat menghiasi wajah ayunya, namun mata hitamnya menampakan kesedihan yang mendalam.

 _'tes…tes…tes'_

Air mata menetes dari mata hitamnya yang indah dan jatuh ke pipi mulusnya yang berwarna sawo matang. Gadis itu tampak bahagia melihat upacara yang ada dihadapannya, namun disaat yang bersamaan rasa sedih yang teramat dalam mengoreh hatinya. Sesekali suara sesegukan akan terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Tangisnya semakin keras ketika bendera sang saka merah putih dinaikan dengan diiringi lagu Indonesia Raya.

Meskipun dia menangis, senyuman gadis itu semakin lebar. Gadis itu membuka kedua matanya yang sempat dia pejamkan dalam tangisnya dan melihat keatas, dimana sang saka merah putih berkibar dengan gagahnya dilangit biru.

Upacara telah usai. Semua tamu undangan dan warga masyarakat yang menyaksikan upacara pengibaran sang saka merah putih berlalu lalang di Istana Merdeka, menyaksikan aksi panggung artis-artis yang diundang untuk menghibur mereka. Namun dibalik segala kegembiraan yang terjadi, si gadis misterius yang sedari tadi melihat segalanya telah menghilang dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Di tempat yang berbeda, sebuah lapangan luas di dekat persawahan terlihat berbagai macam lapisan masyarakat dari tua hingga muda, dari miskin hingga kaya tengah megikuti berbagai macam perlombaan yang ada. Panjak pinang, makan kerupuk, lari karung merupakan contoh dari sekian banyaknya lomba-lomba yang ada disana.

Diantara kerumunan masyarakat tampak si gadis misterius tersenyum dengat lembut, namun sekali lagi matanya menampakan kesedihan. Meski gadis itu mengenakan pakaian yang berbeda dari orang-orang disekitarnya, kebaya kartini berwarna putih dengan kemben berwarna coklat, tampak mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan gadis misterius tersebut.

Tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki yang dengan semangatnya menyoraki para pemain menyadari keberadaan gadis misterius tersebut. Gadis itu tampaknya sadar bahwa ada yang dapat melihatnya segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah anak laki-laki itu. Sebuah senyum manis dihadiahkannya kepada anak itu sambil melambaikan tangannya. Anak itu terlihat terkejut namun segera membalas senyum gadis itu dan melambaikan tanggannya sambil meneriakan; "Selamat ulang tahun kakak!" membuat orang-orang disekitarnya menantapnya aneh.

Gadis itu tersenyum kembali sebelum menghilang dibalik kerumunan.

Gadis misterius itu terus muncul dan menghilang diberbagai tempat di negeri. Dari Sabang hingga Merauke. Sebelum akhirnya muncul pinggir tebing yang menghadap ke arah lautan biru yang luas dan membelakangi hutan hijau nan luas. Di hadapan gadis itu terdapat sebuah bambu dengan ujung runcing yang secara ajaib mampu berdiri dengan tegak tanpa ada yang menahannya meski sering dihanpam angin yang kencang dan hujan badai. Disisi bambu runcing itu terikat sebuah keris yang tampak masih bagus meski sudah tua usianya, terikat dengan sehelai pita berwarna merah putih.

Gadis itu menatap bambu tersebut dengan wajah sayu. Air matanya kembali jatuh dan membasahi pipinya. Tiba-tiba angin yang cukup kencang berhembus dan meniup rambut hitamnya yang panjang. Namun gadis itu tetap berdiri dengan tegak tak berkutik. Sesaat kemudian dapat terdengar suara merdu nan indah dari bibir gadis itu. Lagu yang indah dan mampu menyayat hati dengan kata-kata sedehananya;

 _ **Indonesia tanah air beta**_

 _ **Pusaka abadi nan jaya**_

 _ **Indonesia sejak dulu kala**_

 _ **Tetap di puja-puja bengsa**_

Air matanya yang sedari tadi mengalir semakin deras jatuh. Gadis itu menutup matanya dan merasakan angin yang berhembus sambil terus bernyanyi.

 _ **Di sana tempat lahir beta**_

 _ **Dibuai dibesarkan bunda**_

 _ **Tempat berlindung di hari tua**_

Gadis itu tiba-tiba membuka matanya sambil berputar menghadap hutan dibelakangnya dan melihat pemandangan dihadapannya sambil mengakhiri lau yang dinyanyikannya.

 _ **Tempat akhir menutup mata**_

 _ **(Indonesia Pusaka karya Ismail Marzuki)**_

Di hadapannya kini nampak sekelompok orang dengan berbagai macam pakaian, dari yang mengenakan pakaian dari zaman kerajaan, dari seluruh kerajaan yang ada di Nusantara pada zaman dahulu hingga mereka yang mengenakan pakaian tentara, baju biasa bahkan kemeja. Setiap dari mereka berbeda satu sama lain namun satu-satunya yang membuat mereka sama adalah darah dan tampang lelah serta tatapan bangga yang menghiasi diri.

Namun diantara semua itu hal yang paling menonjol adalah tubuh mereka yang transparan. Mereka adalah para pahlawan bangsa. Pahlawan Indonesia. Dari para proklamator hingga para pahlawan yang tak diketahui namanya berada disana. Para pahlawan bangsa dari zaman kerajaan hingga masa perjuangan, dari Sabang hingga Merauke. Mereka berdiri disana dan tersenym kepada gadis misterius yang berdiri di ujung jurang sambil menangis itu,

"Terima kasih"

Gadis itu menatap mereka semua dengan wajah yang dibasahi air mata dan senyuman hangat yang mengembang.

"Teima kasih" katanya, "terima kasih atas apa yang telah kalian lakukan. Terima kasih atas segala pengorbanan yang telah kalian berikan. Terima kasih atas segala doa yang telah kalian panjatkan. Karena kalianlah kami bisa sampai disini. Tujuh puluh satu tahun telah berlalu dan selama itulah kita telah kita tidak akan pernah dapat sampai kesini tanpa bantuan kalian serta berkah dari Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Aku, Kirana, personifikasi Indonesia, atas nama seluruh rakyat Indonesia ingin mengatakan terima kasih."

Para pahlawan bangsa itu tersenyum lembut padanya dan menjawabnya secara bersama-sama; " _Terima kasih kembali, Indonesia."_

Kemudian satu persatu dari mereka mulai menghilang meninggalkan gadis itu, Kirana atau Indonesia sendirian. Kirana kembali menangis sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ditengah tangisnya dia tidak menyadari bila langit telah tertutpi awan dan menurunkan hujan yang cukup deras. Kekuatannya yang telah dia gunakan sedari tadi untu menyembunyikan dirinya dan mengontrol kemampuannya telah melemah dan membuatnya tidak dapat mengontrol cuaca yang ada di daerah tempatnya berada lagi*.

Kirana sudah cukup lama menangis dan berada di dalam dunianya sendiri hingga dia tidak menyadari keberadaan orang lain didekatnya sebelum orang itu membekapnya dan berbicara padanya. "Sudahlah mbok, jangan nangis lagi. Tusing ada gunane amun embok ngeling. Mereka juga bangga dengan embok. Ayo pulang, nanti embok sakit. Yang lain juga sudah menunggu di rumah dengan teman-teman embok."

Kirana lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap orang tersebut. Dihadapannya kini ada seorang gadis berparas ayu sepertinya dengan kulit berwarna sawo matang sepertinya namun dengan mata berwarna coklat tua dan rambut hitam panjang yang ia kepang dengan jepun putih diselipkan di belakang telinga kanannya. Gadis itu adalah Ayu, personifikasi dari provinsi Bali. Salah satu dari sekian banyaknya adiknya.

"Hah… kau benar Ayu. Aku seharusnya tidak menangis terus seperti ini, mereka pasti tidak ingin melihatku seperti ini. Baiklah Ayu, mari kita pulang dan temui yang lainnya." Katanya sambil menghapus air mata dan berdiri.

Ayu lalu membantu Kirana berteloportasi** kembali kerumahnya. Ketika mereka tiba, mereka bisa melihat semuanya tengah menyiapkan pesta buat Kirana. Mereka bisa melihat adik-adik Kirana yang lainnya dan teman-teman personifikasi lainnya bersenda gurau bersama. Kirana hanya bisa tersenyum dan berterima kasih sekali lagi kepada semua pahlawan bangsa yang telah berjasa dan juga beryukur kepada Tuhan karena telah memberikan hadiah yang begitu istimewa pada dirinya.

"Ayo mbok" kata Ayu.

"Iya" senyum Kirana.

Dan mereka memasuki rumah Kirana disambut oleh semua orang yang ada disana sambil disaksikan oleh para roh pahlawan bangsa yang ditemui Kirana tadi.

' _Selamat ulang tahun Kirana. Dirgahayu Repubik Indonesia yang ke-71 tahun."_

 _ **THE END**_

 ***Menurut saya para nation bisa mengontrol cuaca di daerah sekitar mereka berada saat itu apabila mereka memiliki perasaan yang berlebihan seperti hujan bila sedih atau badai bila marah.**

 ****Mereka juga bisa berteleportasi ke berbagai daerah di negara mereka dengan mudah selama mereka berada di wilayah mereka sendiri tetapi akan sedikit mengalami kesulitan bila berada di negara lain. Para provinsi serta negar bagian mereka juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama tetapi tidak bisa berteleportasi di negara lain.**

 **Sekian cerita ini saya tulis dalam merayakan ulang tahun Indonesia yang 71 pada hari ini. Semoga Indonesia dapat menjadi lebih kedepannya. Dirgahayu Republik Indonesia semoga panjang umur dan segala mimipinya dapat terwujud.**

 **Date: 17 August 2016**


End file.
